Only One Shots
by Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan
Summary: 100 1-shot challenge by VampireFrootloopsRule. Now playing: After PP. Danny's secret is known to the world. Now he has to deal with all the crazy Phangirls (and occasional Phanboy), and now he can't escape them as Fenton. . .
1. Chapter 1

Only One Shots: Titles

Enjoy!

1\. What goes up…

2\. Starlight

3\. Haunted

4\. Insanity

5\. Believe me

6\. Goth

7\. Help me

8\. On the ledge

9\. Should I stay or should I go

10\. Alone

11\. The past

12\. It's not easy

13\. Boxes

14\. Toast

15\. A.D. After Death

16\. Clocks on the wall

17\. Sick

18\. When trees fall

19\. Cats and dogs

20\. Dogfights

21\. Apple juice

22\. I didn't do it!

23\. Spider!

24\. Blood

25\. Ectoplasm

26\. Dreams

27\. Dragons

28\. Open here

29\. Cheese!

30\. I don't do puny

31\. Nasty burger

32\. History repeats itself

33\. It's only a matter of time…

34\. Portal

35\. Molecule by molecule

36\. Armistice (cease fire)

37\. Bombs

38\. War

39\. Angel

40\. Fallen

41\. The Necromancer

42\. Life and death

43\. Four leaf clover

44\. Colors

45\. Tomato

46\. Stay inside the lines

47\. Power hungry

48\. College

49\. Why me?

50\. Keep your lights on

51\. Run

52\. Cry me a river

53\. Da rules

54\. Hallucinations

55\. Sugar high

56\. The curse

57\. Candy

58\. Saturday

59\. Monster

60\. Ghost writer

61\. I'm melting

62\. Go fish

63\. Maddie

64\. Jack

65\. A day with uncle Vlad

66\. Knife

67\. Meow

68\. Short circuit

69\. Textbooks

70\. The little ghost that could

71\. High wire

72\. The little things give you away

73\. Truth and lies

74\. Protection

75\. Darkness

76\. Kings

77\. Night and day

78\. Outcast

79\. Lunchtime

80\. Demented

81\. Hero complex

82\. Crazy Phans

83\. Fire

84\. Speechless

85\. Home

86\. Beginnings and endings

87\. Ego

88\. Bittersweet

89\. Music for the soul

90\. Just a child

91\. Only human

92\. Standard Question

93\. Valentine's day tragedy

94\. Darkness inside me

95\. Homeless

96\. The plot against humanity

97\. Borrowed time

98\. Love hurts

99\. Dani

100\. Cloudy day


	2. Chapter 2

**Only One Shots: #34: Portal**

**Summary: During a trip into the ghost zone to explore, Danny accidentally flies into a portal, where he lands in a different dimension, the opposite of his own!**

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

Danny's POV

"Okay, Fenton. You're not lost. You're just. . . a little confused. You can do this," I said to myself. "I've gotta find my way back to the portal!"

I had ventured into the Ghost Zone to improve my map that I had, but at some point in time I had made a wrong turn and lost my way. So here I was, wandering aimlessly through the vast space of the Ghost Zone.

"Okay, so I took a right at Skulker's island, then a left at Pariah's palace. . . or. . . was it the other way around? Crap. I am so lost," I said to myself, trying to figure out where I was at. I looked back to the map in my hands. I was concentrating so hard I didn't even see the portal that had suddenly opened up in front of me until I was through and it started to close.

I looked up, feeling the odd comfort of the Ghost Zone disappear. My eyes widened when I saw the outskirts of Amity Park. I must have gone through a natural portal when I wasn't paying attention! Excited, I flew quickly into town, heading home, but of course, my luck was never that great.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

I zoomed to where my house was as quickly as I could, but. . . something didn't feel right. Something was different. I shrugged it off and phased into where my room was supposed to be. Instead of seeing the blue walls, the walls were a light purple, not super girly, but enough for me to know that it was still a girl's room. The odd thing, though, was that all my NASA posters and model rockets were still there. I blinked, confused. 'What on Earth. . . ?' I thought, trailing off when the door opened suddenly.

"I know you're in here," a voice said, slightly creeping me out. Oddly, the voice was slightly familiar.

"Who are you?" I called out to the door.

The voice—female, I decided—snorted, "Like you don't already know."

"How would I know you?" I asked.

Finally, the door opened more, and a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes walked it. I gasped. She looked almost exactly like Dani, except older. I would have thought it was Dani, except I knew Dani wasn't that old, and the fact that I had come through a random portal in the Ghost Zone.

I heard her gasp slightly. Obviously I was familiar to her as well. "Danny?" I heard her breathe quietly. "But. . . it can't be, he's too old. . . " Ah. She had the same issue I used to have with talking to herself when she's thinking, so definitely not my Dani. She doesn't have that issue.

The girl spoke, startling me out of my thoughts, "Who are you?"

For some reason I trusted her, so I said, "Danny Phantom, AKA Daniel Fenton. Who are you?" I landed on the ground, finally deciding to stop flying, but not quite having the courage to transform back to human yet.

She must have trusted me as well, "Dannielle Fenton, AKA Dannie Phantom. Why are you here? Are you like, a clone of me or something?"

I shook my head. "As far as I know, no, I'm not a clone of you." Perplexed, I asked her, "Do you happen to know a Vladmir Masters?"

She tilted her head, obviously as confused as me, "No. I do know a Vlamira Masters, though."

It hit me then, "I'm in an alternate dimension! Everyone here is the opposite gender as in my dimension!"

Dannie's eyes widened as well. "Well then. That makes a lot more sense. Can you transform to human?"

I did as she asked, the brightness of the rings causing her to have to look away. "So what are we going to do? You guys have a Clockwork in your dimension, right?" I asked.

She rose an eyebrow, "Uhm. . . I'm not sure who you are talking about. I don't know anyone named Clockwork."

I sighed, frustrated, "The Master of Time? Always wears a purple cloak? Has a clock in his chest?"

Dannie shook her head. "Not ringing a bell."

I thought for a second, then an idea hit me and I snapped my fingers, "I've got it! Have you had to deal with an evil version of yourself yet?"

Dannie shook her head and raised an eyebrow, probably thinking that I was crazy. "Nope."

I smiled, my suspicions correct, "Then I know why Clockwork doesn't ring a bell. That was the first time I had ever met Clockwork. I bet you he's still somewhere in the Ghost Zone."

"That does make sense. Would this 'Master of Time' be the same person? Or would he be gender-bent as well?"

I thought for a second, "He might be, but I'm sure he'll help me either way."

"Okay. Fly outside and knock on the door, human. I'll let you in and convince my parents that you're a friend and we'll sneak down into the lab and into the Ghost Zone. Got it?" I nodded. "Good," she said.

I did as she asked, transforming into my ghost form. I flew out the window and landed by the front door. Glancing around to make sure that no one was close enough to see, I transformed back to human and knocked on the door.

I heard someone call out, and the door opened. I saw, who I assumed, due to the red hair, that it was the male version of Jazz. His hair was short, and he was a bit taller than my sister was. I wondered if Dannie's brother knew about her secret yet.

"Hi, I'm here for Dannie? She said to. . .uh. . .meet her. . .here," I said, lamely, not really coming up with a good idea on the spot.

His eyes lit with understanding. "Yeah. One second." He turned and called into the house, "Dannie! You have a friend here!"

I heard her running down the stairs. "Thanks James!" (AN: No, not from my other story. I just couldn't think of a good name for him.) I saw Dannie coming up behind her brother. "C'mon," she said, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me up to her room. The door swung shut behind me.

Once we were back in her room, she turned to me and said, "I called Tanya and Seth. They should be here soon."

"Wait, Tanya and Seth? As in Tanya's a techno-geek and Seth is goth, right?" I asked. I was pretty sure I had things right, but I wasn't positive.

She looked at me, perplexed, with one eyebrow raised, "Yeah. How did you—"

"Alternate dimension, remember?" I interrupted.

Realization flashed in Dannie's eyes. "Oh yeah. Right." She turned away from me, embarrassed.

James called up from downstairs, "Dannie! Tanya and Seth are here!"

"Okay!" she called back. Shortly after that, footsteps rang up the stairs, and who I assumed to be Tanya and Seth came in through the door, closing it behind them. They both paused when they saw me. Oddly enough, both of them looked almost identical to Sam and Tucker, except Seth had his hair shorter and not in a ponytail and Tanya was shorter than me, whereas Seth was the same height. They even wore similar things, except Tanya was wearing a skirt and Seth was wearing pants, but the colors remained the same.

Seth interrupted my thoughts, "Uh. . . Dannie? Who is this? He looks like you're cl—cousin, but older."

Dannie nodded her head, "Yeah. He does. His name is even the same. But he's not. And it's alright, he knows."

Both of them freaked out.

"What?!"

"How does he—?"

"Why would you even think—?!"

"He shouldn't even—!"

"Guys! It's alright. By saying he knows, I mean he already knew!" Dannie said, raising her arms up in the air in a 'stop' gesture.

Seth was the first to re-gain his composure, "But. . . How?"

I finally stepped up, saying, "Well, I'm from another dimension. Mainly, a dimension where everyone there is the opposite gender of everyone here. Translation: I'm a half-ghost too."

"Then how did you end up here?" Tanya asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Well. . . Lets just say I was trying to update my map of the Ghost Zone, but took a wrong turn and got lost in an area I didn't know very well. I was concentrating so hard on my map, that I accidentally came through a natural portal that opened up in the outskirts of Amity Park. I didn't realize that this wasn't my Amity Park until just before meeting Dannie."

Dannie then decided to butt in, "And now we have to help him get back to his dimension with help from this Clockworker person."

"It's Clockwork, actually," I said, correcting her.

"How do you know this Clockwork even exists in our dimension," Seth asked.

I sighed, "I don't. But I really hope he does, or I may just be stuck here. Forever."

And with that ominous note, we started thinking up a plan to find Clockwork.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

"Go faster! Go faster, Tanya!" Seth yelled, practically screaming.

Dannie and I were currently in our ghost forms. Dannie looked almost identical to me in both forms, except more feminine. She even had the same style suit as me. Tanya and Seth were in the Spector Speeder. We were currently flying as fast as possible from the Ghost Zone's self appointed, greatest hunter, Skulker. It turns out that the ghosts actually didn't change gender. Except this Skulker was quite a bit stronger, faster, and smarter than the Skulker from my dimension.

"I've got you now halflings*!" he cried as he shot at Dannie and I again. Skulker seemed more interested in us than the Specter Speeder, which Dannie and I were grateful for.

Dannie yelped as one shot came dangerously close to her.

An idea came to me. "Tucker—I mean Tanya! The Specter Speeder has a cloaking ability! Use it now!"

Tanya did as I asked and soon the Specter Speeder disappeared from sight. I glanced at Dannie, both of us turning invisible at the same time.

I crossed my fingers, hoping that this Skulker didn't have some device that made it so he could see us. Just in case though, Dannie and I kept flying.

"I may not be able to see you, but I still have your ecto-signatures locked!" Skulker laughed.

'Crap!' I thought. This wasn't turning out like I hoped it to.

Suddenly, our luck just got a little bit better. "Drat!" Skulker cursed. "I knew I should have refueled** before I came after them!" Skulker then proceeded to stop chasing us, and turn around, heading back to his island. "I'll get you yet, halflings!"

Dannie and I turned visible once he was out if sight, stopping our flight. Tanya and Seth, still in the Specter Speeder, appeared back to the visible plain next to Dannie.

"Finally! I thought he was never going to stop chasing you two!" Tanya cried out in relief.

Dannie shrugged, "Better late than never."

Seth nodded, agreeing. He looked around. "So where are we now?" he asked, looking to Dannie and I for an answer.

I shrugged. "I'm not too sure. It looks like everything is flip-flopped here in the Ghost Zone. So it'll take me longer than normal to find Clockwork's lair. I think I know where we are though. . . Okay, yeah, I do. Follow me." I flew off in the direction l thought Clockwork's lair would be, Dannie and the Specter Speeder following me close behind.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

"Dang it!" I cried. "It's not here!" The Clock Tower wasn't where it should have been, and now I was at a loss of what to do. I felt like I was going to cry. I might never see Jazz, or Sam, or Tucker, or even my parents, ever again. I was stuck in this crazy, backwards world and I had no idea what to do.

Dannie, noticing my panic and fear, flew us beside me and gave me a hug. When she released, me, I whispered quietly, "What am I going to do now?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Let's just head back home, and we'll figure something out there, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Let's do that."

Dannie knew I was in no mood to fly, (probably due to the fact that I was her, just in a different dimension) and led me to the Specter Speeder, where Seth opened the door. I collapsed onto the back seat as we flew back to, what I supposed, was now my new home.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

We made it back just fine—who knows why we didn't get chased by Skulker again—and snuck our way upstairs into Dannie's room. It turns out that James did know about his sister being a halfa—or halfling, as it was called in this dimension. James joined us shortly after we got back to Dannie's room.

"Well, this Clockwork person is the master of time, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, then maybe he didn't want to be found quite yet. I'm assuming he knows what's happening, what will happen, and was has happened, right?" Another nod on my part. "Then maybe he is able to move his lair around."

Dannie then butted in, "So Clockwork could be hiding himself from Danny? Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he needs to do something here before he goes home," James said.

I perked up slightly at that, "Like what? What would I have to do?"

James shrugged, "I don't know."

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

*Halflings: The alternate dimension's version of halfas.

**A head-cannon of mine that Skulker's suit is powered by fuel (a specific form of ectoplasm) and not his ghostly energy due to his actual body being too small.

Sequel is Clocks on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only One Shots: #82: Crazy Phans**

**After PP. Danny's secret is known to the world. Now he has to deal with all the crazy Phangirls (and occasional Phanboy), and now he can't escape them as Fenton. . . **

**Enjoy!**

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

Danny's POV:

"Gahh!" my cry of pain rang out as I was, once again, slammed into a large building. I was in the middle of, yet another, fight with Skulker. He had a new weapon to try and capture me and put my pelt above his fireplace (or at the foot of his bed, he changes it every time). Usually it would take me about fifteen or so minutes to defeat the metallic ghost, but it seems that his new weapon has been helping him, because it's been at least half an hour since we started fighting.

"Ready to give up, Whelp?" Skulker asked cockily.

"Not on your afterlife!" I called back to him.

"Or, maybe yours," he said with that sadistic grin he got when thinking of capturing me.

"Still really creepy!" I called out firing another ghost ray at him, which he dodged. I created a snowball in my hands and filled it with ecto-energy, an ice bomb, a trick I learned shortly after gaining my ice powers. I threw the ice bomb at Skulker, freezing him. He started to fall to the ground, but just before impact, I sucked him up into the thermos. Maybe I would leave him in it for a couple days. Serves him right for all the new bruises I would have after that battle. . . My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a horrifying screeching noise. I covered my overly sensitive ears. "Oh great," I groaned. "The 'Phans'. Gotta get out of here before—"

"There he is!" A girls squeal pierced through my thoughts.

". . . Too late." I finished my thought and zoomed off as quickly as possible, trying to loose the Crazy Phans (as I had dubbed them).

The following chase was absolutely ridiculous. They somehow always knew where I was and I could not avoid them for the life (or afterlife, I suppose), of me. And now I can't even turn back to Fenton to avoid them. What has the world come to?!

At some point they cornered me and I barley got away with a majority of my suit still intact. I flew to Sam's house after I had managed to loose the Crazy Phans. I wanted her to help me patch up the cuts Skulker (and eventually the Phans) had caused me.

I phased into her room to see her smirking at me. I groaned. "You heard them?"

Her smirk simply grew wider in response. "Yep."


End file.
